Brandon the Raidramon (Blue)
Blue is a Veemon with Fire and Ice powers, he and his friends(Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok and Magneto) joining Bender and his team in his adventure to defeat Vilgax, Discord, M.Bison, Porky Minch and his alliance, After Vilgax and Discord defeat, He helped Knuckles against King Aurthur. Later He turned(permanenly) into Raidramon to fight with strong opponents and stay with Aleu, cause He loves her, But also becoming more violent Best friends: Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Aleu, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Mushu, Shade, Scowl, Batso, Spyro, Cynder, Luigi, Meowth, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Silver, Green, Scamp and Angel Worst enemies: Machinedramon, Galacta Knight, Demona, Lord Voldemort, Crusadermon and Dynasmon and Rasputin Occupation(s): Hero, Sidekick to Protoman, Children of the Autobots member, Member of The B Team, Second in Command of Alpha Team. The Grand Summer Season Trek Knuckles and the Black Knight The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Blue comes back and helps The Helper Squad once more and meet his girlfriend's archenemy Demona and remeet With Machinedramon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon and Lord Voldemort. Also meet Meta Knigh's friends Kirby, Tiff and Tuff, Bender's friends Lizbeth, Scorpion, Master Chief and The Arbiter and Knuckles's friends Kratos, Soul Eater gang Allies: Kyle(best friend) Liz(best friend), Max, Shin, Piximon, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, David Xanatos, Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Aleu(love interest), Blade, Torch, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Scowl, Batso, Cammy White, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gru, Mushu, Shade, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Aang, Katara, Sherry Birkin, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Monodramon, Perry the Platypus, Herman Fegelein, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Harvey KInkle, Scamp, Angel, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Marceline, King Julian, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Gwonam, Blue Wonder, Solid Snake, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Mandark, Lucario, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Q, Ahsoka Tano, Falco, Merida, Big Boss, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadence, Phineas, Isabella, Gregory House, The B Team, Carmelita Fox, Sly Cooper and his gang(except Dimitri), Cap. Knuckles, The P Team(except Mandy), Professor X, The X Men(especially Wolverine), Dib, Bubbles, Axel, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Scorpion, Android 18, Sagat, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Delta Squad, Sub Zero, Frost, Noob, Hans, V, Alucard, The V Crusaders Edd, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Kratos, Wheatley, The Darkness/Shadow Mario, Robocop, Nova, Leon the professional, Nathan Wallace/Repo Man, Tron Bonne, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi Largo, Jeff and Hal, Great Tiger, Captain Morgan, Edward Scissorhands, Peppermint Larry, King Koopa, Ristar, Vertorman, Duke Nukem, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Leonidas, Lord Death, The Hooded Figure, The Warden, Tourettes Guy, Samba, Phoenix Wright, Billy Hatcher, TMNT Group, Sir Arthur, The Helper Squad, The Omega League, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zeo, Ciel, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, Riolu, The Speed Crusade, Master Chief, The Arbitrr, The Disney Angels, Children of the Autobots, Johnatan Tangelo, Emperor X. Neutral: Reaver, Billy, Star Wolf. Enemies: Machinedramon, Galacta Knight, Dr. Willy, Sigma, Dr. Weil, Omega, Master Albert, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos's League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm(especially Machinedramon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, Demona, Lord Voldemort), The Sith Stalker, Vilgax, Discord, Obodiah Stane, Vaati, Count Veger, Liquid Snake, Shadaloo, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, Galvatron, The Children of Megatron, Dingo and his alliance, Pete and his alliance, King Aurthur, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Hades(sometimes), Albert Wesker, The Joker, Zeus, Hunson Abadeer and his empire(except David Xanatos). Attacks *'Thunder Blast'(Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Trivia While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Gallery 2-Raidramon.jpg Char 17369.jpg Raidramon2.jpg Tumblr li6nuoCGqw1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 1267451860130 f.jpg 34ec8960.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Second in Command Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Digimon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Cute Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti Nazi Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Good Hearted Bastards